Jimmy Nutren Is love, Shrek Is Life
by Sex Offender
Summary: One night, after the events of Happy Family Happy hour, Jimmy Nutren is left without a pizza. Still hungry, he orders another, hoping that this one won't be aggressive. Little did Jimmy know Shrek would be deliverin his pizzaa Here are links to two videos you must watch: Jimmy Nutren: /watch?v LB871SVYMhI Shrek: /watch?v hlkj6SPhf1U
1. Chapter 1

**Jimmy Nutren Is Love Shrek Is Life**

**Narative**

One fine afternoon, in the Nutren household, Jimmy sat upon the couch with his decapitated father and his dead mother. He was feeling rather peckish, so he decided to order a pizza.

He levitated off the couch to the derpy wall, on which his phone hung. Pulling the phone from the receiver, he dialed the number 1-800-pizza. With the phone pressed to the side of his head, it rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello, this is the pizza plaza, home of eat your fucking heart out. Would like to place an order this afternoon?" She asked, with a rather snobby tone in her voice.

"Uhm, yes I would like one pizza delight for the Nutren household." He replied in a mono tone deep _nigga_ voice.

"Your order has been placed, it shall be at your household in under 20 min."

She hung up.

**Fifteen minutes later. **

The doorbell had rung, Jimmy once again levitated from his seat and floated to the door. He swung the door open, and there stood a shadow tall and wide that smelled quite like onions. Jimmy looked up to see the Mighty ogre with, pizza in hand.

"Ya'll nigga's, that'll be 22,50 $." Shrek said with a thick Texas drawl.

Jimmy Reached into his pocket, hoping for the best. When he pulled his balled up fist out from his pocket he simply had a paper clip and a dildo.

Shrek stepped closer to the boy, dropping the pizza box.

"This is my swamp now." He grinned.


	2. Pizza brings fun

Jimmy Nutren Is Love, Shrek Is Life

Chapter 2

Shrek, standing in the doorway, still staring down at the boy, stalking closer and closer as Jimmy backed up.

"So we got no money." Jimmy said in a fine _nigga_ voice.

"Ya'll gotta make up fo that money." Shrek said with his thick, sexy, texas drawl.

Jimmy stared down at his fist, in which he clenched his paper clip and large purple dildo. He looked back at Shrek with a smile. Jimmy backed into his house with Shrek following his every foot step. Jimmy stuffed his paperclip back into his pocket, leaving the dildo in his fist.

He turned, with his back facing the ogre. Shrek came up behind Jimmy and rested his big, strong hands on his shoulders, ever so gently. Jimmy wasn't sure what to do.

"Have your pizza, and eat it too." Shrek whispered, as he brushed Jimmy's hair from his ear.

Shrek's hands slowly slid down Jimmy's spine, and eventually made their way to his plentiful ass cheeks, which Jimmy clenched tightly. After a little while, Jimmy softened his cheeks, and smiled. Shrek turned Jimmy so he could stare into his eyes. Jimmy's hands were fumbling around for the fly in his jean shorts, but he was unable to find it. Jimmy never had a problem unzipping his pants before he fapped to My Little Pony porn, but this was different.

Shrek took Jimmy's hands and held them in his. Jimmy stared back at Shrek, his eyes glistening. After a while of standing there, Shrek decided it was time.

Shrek's hands slid down Jimmy's torso, to the lump in his pants. Jimmy stood there, as Shrek caressed his member, saying nothing; Jimmy's expression said all. His eyes were closed and his mouth was wide open. It was clear Jimmy was enjoying himself.

Shrek unzipped Jimmy's fly, and reached for his member. Jimmy's body was ready. Jimmy sat on the couch with his pants undone, and invited Shrek, with a seductive look. However, Shrek didn't want to sit on the couch. Instead, Shrek moved Jimmy's knees apart and moved in between his thighs. Shrek grabbed Jimmy's member again, but this time, he used his mouth, not his hands.

Jimmy tilted his head back and let out a moan, as Shrek's lips moved up and down his warm member. He could feel the ogre's slimy tongue around the head of his member. He moaned over and over, growing louder and louder until he filled Shrek's mouth with his cum.

Shrek pulled away from Jimmy, as his seaman dripped from his tongue. He picked Jimmy up, and set him on his hands and knees. Doggy style. Just the way Jimmy liked it.

Shrek grabbed Jimmy's pants and pulled them down to his knees.

"This'll hurt nigga." Shrek said in a deep voice.

Jimmy let out a cry as the mighty ogre slammed against him. Shrek thrusted as hard and as fast as possible. Jimmy loved it. He could feel the mighty 17 inch member in his rib cage. Shrek pulled out as he roared, "GET READY FOR MY SWEETNESS!"

Jimmy turned, as Shrek shot his hot cum into Jimmy's face. That was his payment. Shrek left Jimmy alone with his pizza, and returned to the Pizza Plaza, feeling as satisfied as a pig in shit.


End file.
